Drip Drop
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Tenten gets made at Neji and runs away to her sanctuary. what could happen you have to read to find out! T just in case.


She ran and ran deep into the woods. He had hurt her once again with his lies and harmful words. She ran she couldn't stop she know he would follow her and say more harmful words. Tenten finally stopped at her favorite place to be. It was a meadow with multiple kinds of wild flowers that swayed in the wind. Rose bushes, cherry blossom tree, and other flowers speckled the meadow with a radiant beauty. In the center of the meadow was the sapphire lake; Tenten made a bee line for it and not even stopping to see if HE had seen her she jumped into the water and swam to the cave deep in the right side of the lake. She swam into the cave and made it swift fully into the landing and into the underground forest.

"Finally I made it now I can rest," Tenten said as she ran into the trees.

She ran to her favorite tree were she kept her dairy. Tenten didn't take it out though she just took out her iPod and tried to relax, but she couldn't all she could think of.

"_How could he do it and say that to me,"_ Tenten thought as a hot tear feel and hit her pink top. She recalled what just happened.

_Flashback_

Tenten was resting after a long training session when Neji started to speak.

"Tenten why do you have to be so weak? I bet that everyone in Konoha is stronger then you, Ever Sakura is stronger then you now!"

"Neji how can you say that! I have trained with you for six years. No one in Konoha would have stayed with you for that long and be as sain as I am I have trained with you every day of every year and I almost have a six pact because of all this training with you! And now you're insulting me and being mean to me? You know there's no satisfying you IS THEIR!!!" Tenten screamed.

He stode there emotionless as she gave him her own deathly glare that was when she lost it completely. Tenten stode up and with all her might she slapped him in the center of his face turned and bolted for the other end of the forest. She masked her chakra as she ran so it would be harder for him to trail her. She could still sense his chakra behind her racing at top speed after her.

"**He just wants to hurt you for hitting his face, but he can't get into the lake." **Tenten's inner told her

"_Your right we should just go home," _Tenten agreed with her inner."

_End Flashback_

That was how she got to be here in her home. This was were Tenten had lived after her mother and father had died. She had run into the woods when she had stumbled on the lake. That day five older boys had pushed her into the lake. Tenten had thought she had drowned, but something had saved her and had brought her into this little cavern. She later found out that the water dragon that lived with in the lake had saved her limp body.

Tenten stode up and jumped from tree to tree till she found her way to the crystal river. Tenten knew that her saver lived in the heart of the cavern which was feed by this river, so she walked to the deeper lake in the heart of the cavern. Tenten sat at the shore on one of the many smooth rocks the lined the shore.

"Mona? Mona are you there?" Tenten asked the crystal water in front of her.

"Yes princess is that really you?" ask the water.

"Yes," Tenten said as the water rippled in the center.

"Then you must prove it to me!" the water commanded.

"Yes Mona," Tenten bowed her head, "But it will reflect my mood is that alright?"

"That's fine now sing."

"Alright!" Tenten said as she stode and began to sing.

**(Note: Song by Vanessa Hudgens- "Drip Drop")**

_Drip drop, Drip drop... _

Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quarter after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

Tenten finished the song as out of the ripples appeared a white dragon head. **(Note: dragon looks like Haku from the movie "Spirited Away")**

"Princess by that song I can tell that something is wrong mind telling me what?"

"Well Mona. It's Neji. He doesn't like me for who I am. He wants me to be like the others and he thinks that I'm weak even though I have trained with him everyday for the past six years," Tenten said tears welling up in her eyes. Behind in the forest a twig snaps behind the two. Tenten scared dives into the lake and appears next to Mona.

"Come out we already know you're there," Mona said to the forest.

Neji walks out with the same emotionless look that he had given Tenten earlier.

"Neji? But how did you get in here?" Tenten said as she sat on a rock in the middle of the lake next to Mona.

"I always knew of this place I never knew that people came down here though," Neji said as he walked slowly to the rocky shore.

"Don't touch the water," Mona snarled to the male Hyuuga. He didn't he knew that he shouldn't upset an old spirit.

"I just want to talk Tenten. Let me explain."

"Why should I listen to you or anyone else in this world when all you people ever do is beat me up when I'm down??????? You can live with out this little doll of yours, and I can live here away from the cruel world above!" Tenten said as tears fell down her face before she dove off the rock and into the water.

"Tenten wait," Neji said as he jumped onto a near by rock, "Princess PLEASE!"

The crystal clear water turned a golden color as Neji jumped into it. Tenten saw the water around her turn and she felt her muscles go num. Her brain was fading quickly as she felt her back hit the lake bottom. As her eyes closed she could have sworn she saw a boy with white eyes and deep dark chocolate hair swimming to her.

Neji had reached Tenten as her chocolate eyes closed. Neji reached the bottom of the lake. He bent over and put one arm around Tenten's waist and the other under her neck. Then he pushed off the bottom of the lake and he quickly head for the surfaces, he struggled to balance Tenten's weight in his arms, but soon the both reached air. Neji swam to the shore where he saw Mona waiting to help him put Tenten onto the grass above the rocks.

"Hurry the prince she needs to lie down," Mona said as he approached.

"Yes Mona-chan," Neji said as he climbed up onto the grass not even phased that she called him prince.

Soon Tenten rested in a meadow of wild flowers growing all around her, her head on Neji's chest which rose and fell in a quite southing pattern as he slept, and watching the scene was Mona. She was watching the scene with a now-it-all look in her eyes. She saw Tenten stir and silently Mona retreated into the now crystal clear water once again.

Tenten's dark coco eyes fluttered open. She saw a violet wild flower bend over a tickle her nose. Tenten was about to giggle when she felt something under her head that was breathing.

"_OMG my head is on Neji's chest!" _Tenten thought as she slowly turned her body to see the dark haired ninja lying under her head.

"**Did he save us from the water?" **Tenten's inner asked her.

"_Let's go ask Mona,"_ Tenten said as she rose and walked silently to the lake.

"Mona. Mona did Neji save me??" Tenten asked the pearl colored river spirit as it surfaced and swam over to her.

"Yes? He also did 7 ye… I've said too much!!!!" Mona replied.

"Mona we promised to never keep secrets from each other as long as we where in this place! Now spill!!"

"Fine."

_---Flashback 7 years age---_

A 6 year old Tenten stode outside of the black frame of an old house that had black smoke rising out of it. 'Why' she asked her self 'why is life so unfair?' She held one metal box. It was fire proof so besides all of her dad's weapons it was the only thing that had survived. Tenten opened it and saw her dad's silver Kunai, her mom's golden locket that held a picture with Tenten herself, her dad, and her mom before the fire it also had a note on the blank side that said 'Place the picture of you boyfriend here so you can always have him close,' and Tenten's favorite teddy bear it was white and black with two sky blue ribbons around its ears the same ones that were bigger that tied Tenten's panda buns together. This was it everything else was gone even her parents were gone.

Tenten ran in to the woods that surrounded Konoha, she ran and ran till she came to a wide meadow. She was there for six mouths. She practiced day in and day out with her father's weapons. One day three boys from Konoha ran sacked Tenten's meadow. She had tried to protect herself but the attacked her and throw her in to the lake with bricks tied to her feet.

All they saw was a dark brown flash dive after her into the water. This was the little prodigy Neji Hyuuga he had been trying to find a place to train when he saw the three other boys throw a little girl his age into the water with bricks tied to her feet. He saw her at the bottom of the lake near a passage way to somewhere else. Neji quickly untied her and swam to the passage.

They had reached a spirit's realm Neji could sense an old friend with in these new surroundings.

"MONAAAAAA," he called into this new realm.

"Yes prince I'm here. I felt you arrive. Welcome to my home," the pearl white dragon said as she slide down one of the Side Rivers, "Oh and who is this??"

"I don't know she almost drowned in the main lake," Neji explained as he laded Tenten on the nearby grass, "I want them to pay for this K, Mona?"

"That's fine go I'll watch over her."

And with that Neji dove once again into the water and swam out to the main lake were the three boys still waited for the two to surface. Meanwhile Mona hosted herself onto the land and walked to the still body of the girl. Mona curled her body around her Mona was preparing herself to start to heal the small girl when a splash in the water startled her.

"Oh prince it's just you."

"I defeated them Mona and I also found all of her things nearby also. Here," Neji said as he placed four lager iron boxes and one silver colored box near a nearby a flowering cherry blossom tree.

"Aren't you staying?"

"No by her necklace she has no family anymore they died about six months ago so treat her like one of your own. Also never mention that I saved her I'll tell her soon enough," Neji told Mona before he dove into the water one last time.

Mona went back to healing the girl. Being a spirit she saw that this girl was part of a huge plan that the head of the spirits planed. He planned to have her life horrible but end great.

---_End Flashback_---

"Wow that's amazing," Tenten said as she glanced over to the sleeping form in the meadow.

"Now go I must rest," Mona said as she turned and sank back into the water.

Tenten stode and walked back to Neji. She lied down next to him she placed a soft hand over his face a thought.

"**I can't believe that he saved me years ago!" **Tenten's inner squealed.

"_I know it just doesn't sound like the Neji I know. But I guess this is the 2nd time he's saved me so I can't really be made at him for yelling even if he said all those cruel thing"_ Tenten said.

Tenten fell into a deep sleep with Neji next to her and Mona in the lake near by. Neji soon woke up and saw that Tenten had move from having her head on his chest to having her head under his chin. He noted how much space there was between them, it was only about a centimeter. He looked down at her sleeping form and noticed that her hair was starting to fall out of her buns. The silky strands tickled his face as they blew in the slight breeze that drifted around the two of them. Neji stode up and lifted Tenten up bridle stile. He carried her to the cherry tree closer to the water. He laid her down next to him as he sat up with his ankles crossed and his back on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. He slept like that till something feel on to his face. His white eyes flickered open to see a canopy of pink above him and a small pink flower on his chest. He picked it up and once again looked up to the pink canopy to see a pair of chocolate colored buns on the side of one of the branches. Neji smirked at that and glanced next to him to see no sleeping beauty.

"Tenten come down before I'm forced to come up and get you."

"I dare you to come up and get me!"

Neji rolled his eyes, but stode none the less and started to climb up the tree. It was beautiful the sun danced through the petals of the flowers. He soon saw Tenten sitting in the heart of the tree's trunk. Tenten had a flower in her hair. Neji noted how beautifully it completed her outer appearance. Neji snuck his self behind her and when she closed her eyes he moved. He pinned her against the tree with his body. His legs stopped her from moving, his chest hovered over her's, he had one hand on top of her hand that lied on the branch and his other hand had grabbed her other arm and gentle lifted it so it was above her head, and his forehead just barely touched hers. Tenten and Neji noted how close there lips were to the others.

"So now what?" he asked the captured girl.

"Ne…NEJI! Get your butt o…." Tenten screamed but she stopped short when Neji bent down to her ear.

"Hey Tenten guess what? I think you like this don't you??" Neji asked

"Are you crazy what kind of girl would like this??" Tenten yelled into his ear but the deep shade of red she turned completely gave her away and so did her racing heart.

"See I was right! You do have a crush on me don't you?"

"Maybe," she said as she turned her head away from Neji's eyes.

"Now," Neji said as he lifted him self off of her, "Let's get down I don't really like trapping girls in trees."

He said as he jumped and landed on the ground below. Tenten rested her head on the tree's trunk that was behind her as she tried to calm her racing hear and her tomato red face.

"**OMG he was so close!!!! Go after him girl you know you like that just as much as I do!!"** Squealed Tenten's inner.

"_I might have like it but AHHHHHHHH I was so close to his lips I want to taste them!!" Tenten screamed inside her head._

Tenten slowly jumped from branch to branch. She soon saw him under the cherry blossom tree with his eyes closed and his ankles crossed. She soon landed on the ground to his right. Before she sat down next to him.

"Neji… I was wondering if..." Tenten started.

"mmhhhm"

"Mmmhhm what?"

"You were wondering…."

"Oh yea… I was… wondering why you yelled at me before?"

"No you weren't."

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to"

"Was not"

"Was to. And I can prove it!"

"Prove it!!" Tenten screamed.

"The first time you said 'wondering **if**' and the second time you said 'wondering why' SEE"

"_Drat he got me…" Tenten thought._

"Alright you win. But Neji will you do what I ask you to do??" Tenten asked throwing in her best puppy dog face at the end of her sentence.

"Fine," Neji said as he quickly gave into the puppy face as always.

"Good! Now… I was wondering if this time… I could get a kiss if I told my deepest darkest secret?" Tenten said looking up at the pink canopy of flowers above her.

"Okay…." Neji said now she had captured all of his interest.

"Okay…I…have…l.l.l.l...oved you since I first time I met you," Tenten said before she pulled up her knees to hide her million shades of red face.

Neji smirked as he saw her reaction, and from that he knew that she was telling him the truth. Neji unhooked his legs and reached over and gently paced his hands around her waist. He noticed her head bolt up and she looked at him with fearfulness in her eyes. Her gently picked the freighted girl up and moved her into the middle of his legs. Once he placed her on the ground he removed his hands from her waist and put them on her shoulders and started to try to relax her tense muscles. Tenten soon relaxed into his motion and rested her guard a little. Once he stopped she felt his head rest on her shoulder.

"Hey Tenten. I've felt the same way with you too," Neji whispered into her ear.

His voice was soft and low it had sent chills down her spine. Tenten felt a pair of strong arms rap around her stomach and slowly pull her backward until her head rested agents Neji's strong chest once again. She felt his heart and it was beating as fast as hers was. It soon calmed down with hers and Tenten allowed Neji's heart to lull her into a light sleep. Then all of a sudden a gentle pair of lips made there presence know as they touched Tenten's ruby lips.

Tenten's eyes shot open to see Neji's closed eyes in front of her face. Tenten also felt his loss hair tickling the bridge of her nose. Tenten soon became a lot more comfortable and closed her eyes when she felt Neji's muscular arms snake around her waist. The next thing Tenten did surprised even Neji him self. Tenten throw her arms up and laced her fingers around Neji's neck and she pulled her self even closer to him.

Neji told him self to push her one step further. He started to lick Tenten's bottom lip and asking her to open. This sent Tenten's inner riving. Tenten soon opened her mouth to allow him access into her mouth. He slowly started at her teeth and then worked his way to her gums before entering her lounge bed. They played like that for what seemed like hour but in truth it was only about five six minutes. Soon Neji pulled away when he realllllllly needed air. Tenten leaned against his chest her heart betting like crazy and her breath coming in small gasps.

"Hey Neji… do you remember this?" Tenten asked as she pulled out a golden heart locket from under her shirt.

"No way you were that girl the almost drown??" Neji said with an astonished face.

"Yuppp," Tenten said with a huge grin on her face.

"Come on Tenten I think its time we leave."

"K."

**Epilogue…..**

From that day on Neji and Tenten became the star couple of Konoha. Even if the couple fought they always would wind up in Mona's home. It was their safe haven from the real world that only they knew of. You should have seen how the fangirls reacted to the whole thing of Neji diving in to the water and never coming out, but seeing him and Tenten around the city the next day.

* * *

Weird right? Well it's my first one shot and first Naruto story, so give it an award. Tell me what you think and sooner or later I'll find time to work on "Chaos" but until that happens you'll probably only see one shot Naruto stories hope you all like and give me ideas for more one shots.

Oh and I do not own Naruto.


End file.
